Torchwood's Missing Year
by TheFirstAvenger21
Summary: What happens to Jack and the Torchwood team during the year that never was? AU in between season's 1 and 2, runs into the beginning of KKBB. some spoilers for Doctor who season 3 and torchwood season 2. Angsty with plenty of adventure and Janto feels at the end. Hope you like it! T for some language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry, I took a super long break from writing because I recently started college, but now I had some free time so I started working on an idea that I've been wanting to write for such a long time. Not sure how long it's gunna be befoer the next chapter, but hopefully it'll be soon, it depends on how my workload is for the next few days. Hope you guys like it, and if you do (or dont) tell me why with the little review button down there. Enjoy! :)**

Ianto Jones had to admit, when he pictured dying, this wasn't quite what he had imagined. The four remaining Torchwood Three members were running through the Himalayas, chased by some undiscovered species of alien, armed with God knows what. _Slightly more eventful than a day at the office,_ Ianto mused. His suit was in ruins, and there were several small scratches marring his face. He glanced sideways at Tosh and Owen, running hand in hand through the snow, and smiled ruefully. At least the end of the world brought _something_ positive.

The Saxon presidency had brought Hell on Earth especially for the Torchwood team. Jack was gone, off to God knows where with God knows who or what, and the team had been forced to fend for themselves. Then the Prime Minister brought the Toclafane with him and massacred half the planet, declaring himself king. Torchwood Three were declared public enemy number one, and forced to flee the country with what little equipment they could salvage before the Hub was blasted to smithereens.

They had been moving around from place to place since then, never staying anywhere long. First they moved through America, killing any amounts of Saxon's followers they could and saving as many people as they could find. Then they headed across the sea to Africa, where they managed to spend a month in the jungle without anyone finding them. Next it was Russia, China, and India, until eventually they holed up in a cozy little cabin deep in the Himalayas. They were happy for a while, minus Owen complaining about the cold and the lack of coffee or booze, until some aliens smashed down their door and chased them down the mountain.

Ianto had no idea how long they had been running for, until he heard Gwen cry out in pain. He glanced to his other side, panic in his eyes, and he saw her fall to the ground, clutching her side. Rhys did his best to catch his wife as she fell, and Ianto, Tosh and Owen immediately ran over to help.

"Christ, Gwen, are you allright?" Ianto would hate to lose one of his team; they were all he had left, especially since Jack wasn't coming back.

"You're going to be fine, Gwen," Owen said, examining the wound. "It only grazed you. Can you walk?"

"I think so," Gwen said. She stood up, wincing as she did so. "I'll be fine." The rest of the team glanced around at each other. Sensing that they didn't seem convinced Gwen spoke up again. "Oy! I won't have you lot dying just because I went and got myself shot. Those things are getting closer. We need to move if we're going to get out of here.

As if on cue, they turned to leave, and found half a dozen aliens with blasters blocking their path. "Damn," Ianto muttered. He was ready for a fight, but they would never come out on top with Gwen in this state. The aliens were inching closer and closer, cutting off every escape route. Ianto scanned the area, desperately searching for any means of escape they could find, but to no avail. _So this is it, _he thought. _After all this time we managed to stay below their radar, I'm going to die in the fucking Himalayas._ He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blast that would end his twenty seven years of existence on this planet. Whn it never came, he opened his eyes, and what he saw shocked him more than he thought anything ever could.

The aliens were being driven back. Three lay dead on the ground, pools of bright purple blood forming in the snow. The remaining eight were being driven back by six people, human by the looks of them, all armed with submachine guns. Ianto and the rest of Torchwood Three watched in awe as four more aliens fell to the ground, dead, and the rest simply turned and fled. He felt dizzy with relief. _They were alive. By some miracle, they were alive._ Ianto turned to the others, grinning from ear to ear, and saw Tosh and Owen embrace, and Rhys supporting Gwen, both lost for words. It was a blissful moment of wonder, until one of the people in black walked up to them and said, in a deep, gravelly voice, "Come with us. There's someone who's been looking for you."

Ianto's first instinct was to say no. Who were these people? Why should they trust them? How did they know this wasn't some plan by Saxon to take them captive instead of simply killing them? Luckily, before he could say anything, Owen voiced exactly what he had been thinking.

"Look mate, thanks for saving our arses back there, but how do we know you won't just kill us if we go wherever you want us to?"

The man in black took off his ski mask. He was human, definitely, with blue eyes and black hair. "Look man, if we wanted you dead, don't you think we would have just let those aliens waste you and saved the ammo?"

"Can't argue with that logic mate," said Rhys. "I think we should go with them."

"Well, it's better than freezing our arses off out here I guess. I'd rather die warm than cold," said Owen, shrugging. They walked through the snow for about five minutes before coming to a clearing. Five snowmobiles and an army Jeep were waiting for them. Torchwood Three got into the back of the van and were driven down the mountain. The team glanced up at each other warily, unsure of where they were being taken. Finally, after about an hour, they pulled up to a crevice at the bottom of the mountain, big enough to drive through. The Jeep parked in what looked like an aircraft hangar. Ianto could see about two hundred men and women wearing the same black suits, all armed with similar weapons. The team was led out of the entrance, up the stairs to a small office. A man patted them down before allowing them to enter, earning a few choice words from Owen in the process.

Once inside, they were in what looked surprisingly like a traditional office, considering the world was ending and such things didn't exist anymore. A young woman had her back to them. She was black, very pretty, and wearing a white lab coat. She turned around when they entered the room and smiled warmly.

"I'm Dr. Martha Jones. I've been expecting you, Torchwood."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONEEEEE! I've been so busy with school stuff I haven't had time to write in foreverrrrrrr. Anyway, an update is finally here, hope ya like it! not sure when I'll be able to update again. Reviews are always begged for :D**

Ianto gaped. "You… You're real?"

Martha laughed. "In the flesh. I've been trying to pin you down for ages, but you're on the move almost as much as I am these days."

"We've been hunted down nearly as much as you," said Tosh, grinning smugly. "Though I've done a pretty good job throwing Saxon off our scent until now."

"We didn't believe you actually existed," Owen chimed in. "Tosh has been doing her best to find you, and if Tosh can't find you, you are either a fucking supervillain, which no offense lady, you don't look it, or you don't exist."

"Oy, watch it smart ass," said Ianto, frowning. "If even half the rumors about this woman are true, you're looking at the bravest, most clever woman who ever lived. Or the world's biggest fool, depending on who you talk to, but I'm inclined to think the former."

Martha smiled. "You're Ianto, I'm guessing. And let's see. Tosh, Owen, Gwen… and that fellow there must be Rhys. It's amazing to finally meet you all."

"So what is this place?" asked Owen.

"You're inside all that's left of UNIT. Those of us that are left have devoted our lives to bringing down Saxon. They've been the only cover I have while I've been travelling."

"But Saxon said UNIT was destroyed months ago!" Gwen said.

Martha laughed. "He liked to think so. The Toclafane hit us hard, and most of our assets were lost or destroyed. Those of us that survived went into hiding, formed the resistance, and kept fighting.

"How do you know so much about us?" Ianto asked, confused.

Martha smiled sadly. "He always said you were clever," she said. Ianto felt a chill run through him, though he couldn't figure out why. She walked over to a cabinet behind her desk that looked like it was built to hold a small bomb. She typed in a code and opened the door, taking out a small lockbox.

"The past few months haven't exactly been easy for me. But I would have been captured and forced to serve Saxon along with the rest of my family if it wasn't for one particular man." She turned around, tears in her eyes, and placed the lockbox down on the desk. Unlocking it, she looked around at the confused and apprehensive faces of the rest of the team. "You're lucky, you know," Martha said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You have the privilege of working with the bravest man in the world." She looked at Ianto directly now. "He always talked about you. Ianto Jones, the man who makes a cup of coffee to die for, who's great in bed and always wears impeccable suits. Wouldn't shut up about how much he liked you as a matter of fact", she said sadly.

She opened the box and lifted up the thing inside, and Ianto's blood turned to ice. No... No. IT couldn't be. He felt tears of his own welling up, and he quickly brushed them away. He swayed as if about to faint, and Owen put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Martha Jones was holding Jack Harkness' wrist strap.


End file.
